¿No te vas a quitar la bata del muerto?
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: "¿No te vas a quitar la bata del muerto?" Sam dijo esas palabras de una forma totalmente inocente, incluso algo burlona. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el aliento de Dean le acarició la oreja. PWP/Basado en una frase del capítulo 13 de la octava temporada.


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW y de los creadores de la serie. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bien, a ver, un par de cosas sobre este one-shot. Esta inspirado en una escena del capítulo 13 de la octava temporada en la que Sam dice "¿No te vas a quitar la bata del muerto?" ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa frase disparó esa zona de mi cerebro que disfruta siendo pervertida y jugando a los dobles sentidos. La escena justo se corta cuando Sam termina de hablar así que era sencillamente _perfecto_. Tenía que hacerlo XD

Por otra parte, debo decir que es sólo mi segundo lemmon y, además, el primero con una pareja homosexual. En fin, conozco la anatomía masculina, pero... esto... Soy una chica. Quizás algo no cuadre o yo qué sé. Bueno, yo creo que está bien, pero aviso XD

Ah, muchas gracias a **Aurora Reid Parker** y a **Damierix** por betearme. Cada uno me dio una perspectiva diferente y si este fic vale algo es por vosotros.

* * *

**¿No te vas a quitar la bata del muerto?**

—¿No te vas a quitar la bata del muerto?

Sam dijo esas palabras de una forma totalmente inocente, incluso algo burlona. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. Se dio la vuelta, fijando su mirada de nuevo en la buena cantidad de papeles que había estado estudiando durante la última hora. Era sorprendente la cantidad de información que tenían los Hombres de Letras y Sam no podía esperar para saberlo todo, para ver hasta dónde llegaban sus conocimientos. Igual hasta descubrían algo que fuese de ayuda.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el aliento de Dean le acarició la oreja, enviando un escalofrío por su columna:

—¿Por qué no me la quitas tú?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese fuego que le recorría las venas cada vez que le tenía cerca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo o cómo había comenzado —y dudaba mucho de que Dean lo supiese—, pero la sensación de tener a Dean pegado a su espalda, susurrando sugestivamente en su oído, parecía tan familiar y correcta como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida. Porque ellos _lo hacían. _Y que Dios le perdonara pero, _oh, joder, cómo lo hacían_.

Dean pasó su lengua —_húmeda, cálida, libidinosa_— por esa porción de piel justo detrás de su oreja, haciendo que sus piernas comenzasen a temblar vergonzosamente. A Sam le encantaba y le asustaba la manera en que su hermano —_su hermano, por Dios y todos los jodidos ángeles__— _conseguía siempre convertirle en una masa de carne anhelante. Afirmó su agarre sobre la mesa, aferrándose el borde hasta que creyó que podría abollar la madera de apretar un poco más. Cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Dean —Quiso que su voz sonase firme, autoritaria, pero lo que salió de su garganta se parecía más a una súplica que a una orden—, ahora no es… —Se detuvo, distraído porque la lengua de su hermano ahora se dedicaba a explorar su nuca.

—¿Sí?

Obviamente no podía verle, pero podía imaginar la sonrisa de suficiencia que le adornaba el rostro. Esa sonrisa juguetona y traviesa que siempre conseguía acelerar su corazón aunque no quisiera. Entonces, mientras luchaba por ordenar sus pensamientos, los dientes de Dean se clavaron en su carne, arrancándole un gemido en el que se entremezclaron la sorpresa, el dolor y el deseo.

Las manos de Dean aparecieron en escena, colándose por su camisa de franela y por debajo de la camiseta barata que llevaba bajo esta. La misma situación se había repetido millones de veces, pero Sam jamás se acostumbraría al primer contacto piel con piel. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la parte baja del estómago de Sam, ese lugar cercano a la cinturilla de pantalón donde todo un nudo de sensaciones comenzaba a apretarse.

Sam notaba ya una ligera presión en sus pantalones. Sabía que, de parar en ese momento, no sería notablemente doloroso, una simple ducha fría y listo, pero _no podía_. Simplemente no. No podía moverse, no podía respirar ni pensar ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Porque si se detenía un segundo, si lo analizaba todo _por tan_ _sólo un segundo_, igual se arrepentía. Y eso sería doloroso, para ambos. Así que apretó los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en seguir respirando.

_Inhala y exhala._

Dean sacó las manos y tiró de su camisa, para después deshacerse también de su camiseta. Sus dedos volvieron a recorrerle la piel y esa vez fueron más audaces, haciendo pequeñas y cortas incursiones dentro de los pantalones de Sam, haciéndole desear más. Mucho más.

_Inhala y exhala._

Los dientes de Dean se clavaron justo en mitad de sus omóplatos y Sam gimió alto, notando cómo su piel empezaba a calentarse. Lo más probable era que le dejase marcas, pero no le importaba. Le encantaba. Quiso, por un segundo, que todo el mundo supiese que le pertenecía, _que se pertenecían. _

_Inhala y exhala._

Y entonces, con un gruñido que hablaba de anhelo, de deseo, de ganas y hambre, Dean le agarró de las caderas y le obligó a darse la vuelta. No encontró ninguna resistencia y Sam soltó un jadeo y un quejido cuando la parte baja de su espalda golpeó contra el borde de la mesa. Dean esbozó una sonrisa lobuna que le dejó sin aliento. Sam se sentía capaz de morir por ese sencillo gesto, por esa mueca aparentemente insignificante.

Entonces sus bocas se encontraron y supo que todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían visto y vivido, fue para que pudieran hacer eso —_justamente eso_— sin miedo. Lenguas, dientes y sentimientos, todo entremezclado en un beso frenético, desesperado, y que decía mucho más de lo que jamás serían capaces de poner en palabras. Porque eran Winchester, para lo bueno y para lo malo —_especialmente para lo malo_—, y ellos no hablaban de cursilerías tales como sus emociones ni lloraban ni sentían, sólo se desvivían el uno por el otro quitándole hierro al asunto con una broma fácil.

Sam, abandonándose totalmente, tal y como ambos sabían de antemano que pasaría, acunó su rostro y perdió sus dedos en el pelo —_corto, suave, familiar_— de su hermano. Le apretó más, profundizando el beso, ralentizándolo una vez que saciaron mínimamente su necesidad de contacto. Los labios de Dean eran ásperos, estaban agrietados y sabían a sal, y su boca era una mezcla de whisky barato, dentífrico y chocolatina de avellanas, esa que era de Sam y que Dean juró no haberse comido hacía menos de media hora. Y todo el conjunto le sedujo porque era puramente Dean Winchester. Le mordió el labio inferior con dureza, queriendo devolverle un mínimo de lo que le había hecho a su espalda.

Jadeaban. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo fugaz en el que Sam vio todo su deseo reflejado en los ojos de Dean. Eso le hizo sentir poderoso, fuerte, deseado, y le animó a lanzarse de nuevo contra su boca. De pronto, sin que Sam pudiera explicar en qué momento las manos de Dean habían abandonado sus caderas, el primero de los dos botones que tenían sus vaqueros se desabrochó y poco después el segundo y la cremallera siguieron la misma suerte.

Rápido —_frenético, enloquecido_—, Sam se deshizo de sus zapatos, tirándolos hacia un lado, evitando golpear a Dean con ellos por muy poco. No podía pensar en nada más que en su hermano mayor. En sus manos, su boca, su olor y todo lo que le hacía sentir. Dean soltó una risa ronca, pero no dijo nada.

—Dean —susurró Sam, necesitado—. Dean.

—Dilo otra vez, Sam. Di mi nombre.

Le mordió el cuello justo sobre la vena palpitante que traicionaba sus pulsaciones aceleradas. Sam cerró los ojos, intuyendo y deseando lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Dean siguió su camino descendente dejando besos y caricias a lo largo de todo su pecho, su vientre y sus caderas. Le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón y se quedó quieto por un segundo, simplemente mirándole.

—Sammy, ¿qué te he dicho que hagas? —Respiró sobre su erección, mandando una corriente eléctrica de puro placer por la espina dorsal de Sam.

—Dean… —dijo, dócilmente—. Dean, por favor…

A pesar de las veces que habían hecho esto, Sam no superaba la vergüenza de tener a su hermano mirando su miembro de frente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. A Dean no parecía afectarle. Jugó con su glande acariciándolo lentamente con la lengua, arrancándole un gemido casi animal. Un segundo después, Dean se detuvo.

—Dean, joder… —lloriqueó Sam, luchando por mantenerse de pie—. Por favor…

—Por favor ¿qué? —Sam le miró, sin entender—. ¿Qué quieres, Sam? Dímelo.

—Dean, yo no… —Notaba las mejillas encendidas y sabía que no era sólo por el deseo—. Dean —protestó, rezando porque diese resultado.

Dean le tomó en su boca por un momento antes de volver a detenerse. No dijo nada esta vez, sólo le miró alzando una ceja. Sam también le miró, agarrándose a la mesa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Dean…

—Dilo, Sammy, di: Dean, hermano, cómeme la polla.

Sam cerró los ojos intentando tragarse un gemido. Era obscenamente caliente la actitud de Dean. Le encantaba tener el control y sabía perfectamente lo que sus palabras podía hacerle. Y su lengua, _oh, santo Dios_, su lengua sí que hacía maravillas.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada abrasadora de su hermano. Dean lo miraba, diversión y deseo entremezclados en el mar profundo de sus ojos. Sam sintió como si cayera en ese mar y, abrumado, se dejó ahogar por la profundidad de su mirada.

—Dean —comenzó, muy lentamente—, hermano, cómeme la polla.

Dean observó su rubor con una sonrisa socarrona antes de responder:

—Con mucho gusto.

Sam tuvo tiempo de escucharle reír antes de que su cerebro se desconectara, sólo consciente de los latigazos de placer que le producía la boca de su hermano. Dean le recorrió entero, llevando su lengua por toda la extensión de su miembro. Hizo círculos alrededor de la punta, jugando, tentándole, haciéndole gemir y suplicar por más. Porque, _por_ _Dios, _¿no podía simplemente hacerle una mamada? ¿De verdad, _de verdad_, tenía que torturarle de esa forma? Y justo cuando creyó que él mismo tendría que empujar la cabeza de su jodido hermano, Dean decidió que era el momento de meterse su polla en la boca de una sola vez y sin avisar.

Sam sintió que iba a desmayarse en el mismo instante en el que creyó estar tocando la garganta de Dean. La sensación era tan cálida, húmeda y, de alguna manera, _profunda_, que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarla. Y entonces su hermano se fue retirando lentamente, haciendo_ algo_ con la lengua que estaba destinado a volverle loco. Las manos de Dean se cerraron en torno a sus caderas con fuerza, apretándole contra el borde de la mesa e imposibilitándole empujar hacia su boca.

—Dean, por favor… sólo…

Sam ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Se obligó a abrir los ojos porque no podía perderse el espectáculo de su hermano comiéndole la polla. Si ambos iban a ir al infierno por esto, al menos se llevaría una buena cantidad de buenos recuerdos.

Sam jadeó, totalmente sobrepasado ante la escena. Los ojos verdes de su hermano le miraban con lascivia y Sam casi podía ver una sonrisa traviesa a pesar de que la boca de Dean estaba llena con su miembro. _Santo Dios_. Sam observó fascinado cómo su polla desaparecía entre los labios gruesos de Dean para aparecer segundos después, húmeda y brillante. Era demasiado. Demasiado calor, profundidad, humedad y placer. Todo un mundo de demasiadas cosas. Y justo cuando rozaba el límite, cuando una nada blanca empezaba a envolverle y supo que no aguantaría más de medio minuto… Dean se detuvo.

—Dean, _por Dios_, ahora no… no… —lloriqueó Sam, desesperado por llegar a ese punto sin retorno—. Por favor.

Dean no contestó. Se puso de pie y deshizo el nudo de la bata, quedando sólo con unos bóxers negros. A Sam se le hizo la boca agua mientras recorría el cuerpo bronceado de su hermano con los ojos a pesar de que estaba dolorosamente duro y frustrado. Dean se lanzó hacia sus labios sin más preámbulos, buscando su boca con desesperación. Sam le correspondió con el mismo frenetismo, saboreando su propia esencia en la boca de Dean —_suave, húmeda, cálida_—. Era abrumador y excitante. Un sabor explosivo que jamás se cansaría de probar en los labios de su hermano mayor.

—Te necesito, Sammy —susurró Dean sobre sus labios, acunando su cara casi con demasiada fuerza—. Te necesito.

Sam sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba. Ambos sabían que no se refería únicamente a su cuerpo, no era sólo sexo, y eso, viniendo de Dean, era casi como decir _te amo. _

—Yo también —respondió, besándole lentamente.

Sam se deshizo de los bóxers de su hermano, y se quitó los calcetines, los pantalones y los calzoncillos que todavía le rodeaban los tobillos. Hecho esto, no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de juntar sus miembros con su enorme mano y comenzar a moverse lentamente, buscando la fricción que tanto necesitaba. Pero Dean no parecía dispuesto a entregarle tan fácilmente aquello que quería. Jadeando y gimiendo, su hermano mayor apartó su mano de un golpe y susurró:

—Así no, Sammy, hoy no.

No encontró ninguna resistencia cuando le dio la vuelta. Sam apoyó las manos sobre los papeles de los Hombres de Letras y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Gimió con fuerza cuando Dean deslizó su miembro entre sus nalgas, moviéndose como si le estuviera penetrando. La sensación era caliente, húmeda y totalmente obscena, pero Sam necesitaba más. Muchísimo más. Y si Dean seguía jugando con él de esa forma, si seguía torturándole, temía correrse sin recibir siquiera un ligero roce.

—Dean, _por favor_ —murmuró, al borde de la desesperación—. Hazlo. Sólo _hazlo._

—Sam… —Por primera vez, Dean sonó inseguro, seguramente porque temía hacerle daño, pero Sam no podía esperar más—. No sé…

—Da igual. Hazlo, Dean. Te necesito, hermano.

Dean gimió en su oído, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sam sentía un hormigueo allí donde el aliento de su hermano rozaba su piel, y la sensación sólo se intensificó cuando Dean comenzó a dejar besos descuidados sobre su hombro y su cuello a la vez que colocaba la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Sam se reclinó sobre la mesa para hacérselo más fácil y tomó una respiración profunda. No le temía al dolor, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él, pero sabía que un solo quejido haría retroceder a Dean. Porque él era así, sobreprotector hasta en el sexo. Sam se hubiese reído de sus propios pensamientos de no ser porque Dean había comenzado a moverse.

Dolió, vaya que sí. Sin haber sido preparado antes, el miembro de Dean parecía estar partiendo su cuerpo en dos, pero Sam no dejó escapar ni un solo sonido de sus labios. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y tomó una respiración profunda cuando Dean se detuvo. A pesar del dolor, Sam no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. Tener a Dean pegado a su cuerpo, envolviéndole con su calor y su propia esencia, sentir su respiración frenética contra su cuello, avivando su deseo de más contacto, estar unidos tan íntimamente en una mezcla de dolor y placer… Todo ello convertía cualquier lugar en el mismísimo paraíso.

—Sam… Sam —le llamó Dean, rodeando su pecho con los brazos y descansando la frente sobre su hombro, jadeando—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, hermano?

Sam abrió los ojos mínimamente, notando el sudor corriendo por su frente y creando una capa húmeda sobre su piel. Quiso decirle que sí, que estaba en el _puto paraíso_, pero las emociones eran tan abrumadoras que sólo pudo articular el nombre de su hermano.

Dean. Dean. Dean. Una sencilla palabra que significaba tantas cosas. Cuatro letras que hacían referencia al hogar, la amistad, el dolor, el amor, a su mundo entero. Porque Dean lo significaba todo, lo era _todo_. Y Sam no quería nada más que quedarse así para siempre, unido a él sin que nada más importase. Los demás podían irse a la mierda. Todo podía acabarse en ese mismo instante porque a Sam le daba igual. Si estaba con su hermano, ¿qué importaba?

—Sigue —susurró finalmente, notando la boca seca y el corazón acelerado.

El dolor seguía ahí, ardiente e imparable, pero no quería que se detuviera.

—Sam…

—Sigue. Hazlo, Dean. Por favor.

Con un gemido estrangulado, Dean retrocedió. Sam no tuvo que lamentarse durante demasiado tiempo por el repentino vacío porque su hermano no dudó a la hora de volver a introducirse en él. Su cuerpo seguía resistiéndose, pero a medida que Dean embestía contra él una y otra, y otra vez más, cada vez lo podía sentir más profundamente, llenándole hasta sentirse completo.

—Estás tan estrecho —murmuró Dean contra su hombro—. Tan… _ohsantoDios_, Sam… Sammy…

Sam gimió mientras el placer comenzaba a inundarle. Las emociones giraban en espiral en su pecho y se concentraban en su bajo vientre. El dolor empezaba a ser sólo una sombra difuminada y con cada segundo que pasaba los gemidos subían de tono. No necesitó mucho más para perder la cabeza. Sam ya no era consciente de dónde estaba, sólo deseaba que Dean fuera más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido…

—Fóllame, Dean —gimió, clavando las uñas en la madera—. Más, hermano. Dame más.

Dean emitió un gemido estrangulado, pero le hizo caso terminando de perder el control. Sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, cargadas con el deseo de toda una vida. Sam se sentía sucio sólo de pensar en la manera en que su hermano le estaba montando, pero era una suciedad morbosa que le ponía más caliente. Quería que Dean siguiera, que se corriera dentro de él y gritara su nombre.

Entonces, Dean cambió de ángulo y encontró ese manojo de nervios que transportaban a Sam a las estrellas. Gritó el nombre de su hermano en una mezcla de gemido y lloriqueo. Era un placer tan intenso que le costaba manejarlo y Dean, espoleado por los sonidos que Sam no dejaba de producir, utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para embestir con más fuerza ese punto, ese lugar que llevaría a su hermano al límite.

Sam no tardó mucho en llegar a ese punto sin retorno. De pronto, todo desapareció en una nada blanca, una galaxia de supernovas que explotaban todas a la vez. No había límite para el placer que crecía y crecía sin detenerse nunca. Por un segundo, Sam no fue capaz de recordar ni su propio nombre. Sólo era consciente de todo su cuerpo convulsionando, sus músculos tensándose y su polla dando un fuerte tirón antes de correrse sobre la mesa, manchándose con su propio semen en el proceso.

Dean no pudo contenerse más y lo folló salvajemente, corriéndose dentro de su hermano, gritando su nombre y abandonándose al placer cuando la entrada de Sam se contrajo a su alrededor en deliciosos espasmos. Jamás se cansaría de eso. Del calor y la estrechez, de su nombre convertido en un gemido necesitado, del sabor salado del sudor de Sam, que se deslizaba en pequeñas gotas por su espalda y le pegaba el pelo a la frente y las mejillas.

—Sammy —murmuró, cayendo sobre él sin fuerzas—. Sammy. Sammy.

Ambos jadeaban, todavía laxos y envueltos en la bruma del orgasmo. El cuerpo de Sam aún temblaba un poco y sentía las piernas como gelatina, pero por nada del mundo se habría movido de donde estaba. Los segundos se arrastraron lentamente, sin tensión entre ambos.

—Al final he conseguido que te quitases la bata del muerto —comentó Sam, soltando una carcajada.

—Cállate.

Ambos estaban sudados y cansados, pero ninguno se movió hasta mucho tiempo después. Sam pensó que el mundo bien podría irse a la mierda en cualquier momento, pero mientras pudiera compartir eso con su hermano, en fin, no sería tan grave.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien, está mal? Como he dicho ahí arriba, es sólo la segunda vez que escribo lemmon así que cualquier consejo o crítica será bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
